Five Nights VS Evil
by Pholly-da
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy, discover a secret in the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They set out to find the forces of evil by becoming night guards...if they can survive. Rated K for possible mild language. FYI, I won't be posting for Nights 6 and 7, for some reasons.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**Hi and this is a Gravity Falls and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. Sorry if it's sucky, it just I'm not professional.**

It was a normal and warm summer day in Gavity Falls. Soos burst through the door of the gift shop.

"Dudes, you'll never guess what we're doing today!" He shouted.

"Riding ponies!" Mabel shouted.

"Finding UFOs!" Dipper yelled.

"Niether of those!" Soos said. "I saved my pay so we can go to Freddy Fazbear's!"

"YES!"

Dipper and Mabel loved Freddy Fazbear's since they were 5. That's where they had they're first birthday party, and Chica presented the cake. That's why Chica is Mabel's favorite, because they both like cake and parties.

"Freddy Fazbear's!?" Wendy exclaimed. "I'm in!"

(Wendy will do anything to get out of work XD. But she has liked Freddy Fazbear's for a long time, since 4 years after it opened in 1987.)

"Grunkle Stan we're going out to pizza!" Mabel yelled, and Stan muffled something about not spending too much money.

They arrived at Freddy Fazbear's and Bonnie greeted them. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's. This way to your seats."

Bonnie lead them to a booth near the stage. Dipper brought the journal with him to read while waiting. Then he accidentally dropped it. As he reached down to get it, he noticed a note. "Guys, look at this." Dipper said, pointing to the note.

It said (in sloppy handwriting),

_We are trapped! The imposters have been up to no good! PRESS THE BUTTON AT THE END OF THE TABLE 3 TIMES._

The gang couldn't believe it.

Someone was trapped. No, a GROUP of people were trapped.

Mabel pressed the button 3 times. The floor opened and they gushed into it.

For what felt like forever they fell until they hit hard ground. "This must be the basement." Wendy said. "Super creepy."

"Hello?" A voice spoke. It sounded like...

"Chica?" Mabel spoke. "Is that you?"

A light switched on. The group gasped.

There were the animatronics, who were supposed to be upstairs!

"What!?" Wendy exclaimed. "Aren't you guys supposed to be upstairs!?"

"That wasn't us." Foxy said.

"It was evil us." Bonnie said.

Dipper took out his journal and Freddy gasped. "You have _his_ journal!" Freddy shouted.

"The author?" Dipper asked. "You knew him?"

"Yeah." Freddy said. "He was the first to find out that the us upstairs were evil clones. He secretly visited us until...he disappeared."

"How long ago has it been?" Mabel asked.

"30 years ago." Chica added.

"Hmm..." Dipper thought. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. "Why not we applied for the night guard job! We can get rid of the imposters and free you guys!"

"But it's dangerous with evil us!" Bonnie said. "People have been killed!"

That scared them. People...killed?

But they were going to finish what the author started. They were going to set Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Balloon Boy (He's there,too), free, even if they were dead in the end.


	2. Chapter 2-Night 1

**The gang has decided to be the night guard! Gasp!**

"Stan, we're going to the Pizzaria!" Dipper yelled.

"Just try to make it back in one piece." Stan yelled back. "I'm not paying your medical bills!"

"That, was cruel." Wendy whispered.

Thay arrived at the Pizzaria, and the good animatronics were waiting in the office.

"We came up here after hours." Bonnie said. "We had to watch out for the imposters, but luckily they're not active yet."

"You'll need this." Balloon boy handed Dipper a tablet. "It will have all the cameras and you can wind up the music box, too. "

"The music box. It will make the evil us not attack you." Chica said.

The phone rang. "Don't answer it." Bonnie said. "Bad luck."

Dipper called shifts. He first gave evryone a microphone that can attach to your ear. Wendy could sleep, and Soos and Mabel would watch the the hallways. Freddy and Bonnie would watch the kitchen while Chica and Foxy would watch the stage. And Dipper would use the tablet. "Everyone, go!" Dipper said, and everyone ran to their stations. Dipper checked the cameras.

"GAH!" He yelled. Freddy was staring right at the camera. Luckily it was good Freddy. "So what caused these new animatronics to become evil?" Dipper asked through his microphone.

"Well, a man was dressed as Golden Freddy." Foxy explained. "He lured in 5 kids to a broom closet. And he killed them. No one ever found the bodies. Some say they got stuffed into the new animatronics."

"Gross!" Mabel interjected.

Foxy continued. "Anyway, some others believe that the bodies were taken or decomposed, and the souls of the children went into the new us. Then they wanted to get revenge."

"Then how are you guys alive?" Soos asked.

"We have children's souls too, but we died on accident."

They found out that Freddy used to be named Mike, Chica used to be Charlotte, Bonnie used to be A.J, and Foxy was Luke.

Balloon boy just followed their behavior. He was a little boy animatronic who has never had a life of his own, thus being wanted to join the imposters.

And the animatronics told them that Chica died in a car crash, Freddy died of cancer, Bonnie died of dehydration, and Foxy died of severe injuries.

"I'm upset." Mabel said.

Dipper went back to looking at the cameras. Then Mabel screamed.

Evil Chica was right outside and she immediately shut the door.

Then Soos screamed, too. Bonnie was right outside. "Hold on." He said. "It's the good one."

They all sighed in relief. Then the clock read 6:00. "We did it!" Mabel yelled.

"Did what?" Wendy just woke up.

"It's 6:00!" Dipper said.

"The manager checks in at 6:10." Chica said. "We'd better go to the basement."

"Bye Chica." Mabel said, hugging her.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow night." Wendy said.

And they left the Pizzeria.

"So, how was the first night?" Stan asked.

"No comment." They all said.

**So, what did you think? Thumbs up, thumbs down? Have some burrito bites! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-Night 2

**Chapter 3, night 2! Enjoy!**

The gang was walking to the Pizzaria, and past the Northwest mansion.

"Hey!" A voice called out. They turned around. It was Pacifica. "Where are you guys going? I don't know my way around this countryside town!"

"Fazbear's Pizza." Dipper said.

"Really? My parents dragged me to be the night guard. Nothing special about that." Pacifica said.

"Yay another guard!" Mabel said, hugging Pacifica.

"Ok get off me." Pacifica said. ** (BTW, I support Dipcifica, so yeah don't murder me please.)**

They met in the office at 11:56 with the good animatronics.

"Hey guys." Wendy said. "We're here, so let's start this 'party'."

"Ok, here's the plan." Dipper said. "Freddy, you and Bonnie will go watch the stage. Chica, you and Mabel can watch the kitchen. Foxy, guard the kid's cove. Balloon Boy, patrol the halls. Soos, you can sleep, and Wendy and I can watch the doors. Pacifica, you can use the tablet."

"What am I supposed to us with this thing?" Pacifica asked.

"You can watch the cameras and wind up the music box." Dipper explained.

"How do you wind up the music box?"

"You press that button." Dipper pushed the button and it winded up the music box. It started to play. "It'll keep out the evil animatronics."

"WHAT?! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT EVIL ANIMATRONICS!" Pacifica screamed. Then she gasped and screamed again. "BEHIND YOU!"

Dipper turned around and for sure there was evil Bonnie. He screamed (like a girl XD) and shut the door. He turned on the light.

"OMIGODIMPOSTERBONNIEISSTILLTHERE!" Dipper yelled, and for sure evil Bonnie was still there, tapping on the window.

"Ok, gotta calm down." Dipper managed. "Freddy and Bonnie, how's it at the stage?"

"Bad." Freddy said. "Imposter Bonnie tore off our Bonnie's leg."

"Can you bring him down to the office so we can repair his leg?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, but it's not just his leg he's missing. Hi arm is off too."

"Geez, now I know what it's like at night in a restaurant of evil animatronics."

Bonnie managed to get to the office, and Dipper started to repair his leg. Wendy screamed. Evil Chica was right outside the door and she pounded the button, closing the door.

"That...was...intense." Wendy panted.

"Dipper!" Mabel said through her mic. "Evil Foxy is heading to the office!"

Dipper slapped his forehead. The clock beeped 1:00.

"Oh man! We still have 5 hours here." Dipper sighed.

Pacifica screamed. Freddy was staring right at the camera. "Don't worry little girl." Freddy said.

"LITTLE?!" Pacifica screamed.

"Everything ok over there?" Dipper asked, forgetting whatever Pacifica just said.

"Perfectly fine." Freddy said. "Except the part that evil Chica is heading for the kitchen."

"Oh no, no..." Dipper called Mabel and Chica on the his mic.

"Guys, evil Chica is on you way. Fight the evil!"

"WAIT WH-" The signal cut off. Nothing...but...silence.

Mabel and Chica were missing.

"Oh no..." That was all Dipper could manage. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

She was really gone. He thought.

Mabel and Dipper have always been together, and they were best friends, even though they fought every once in a while. They were besties, pals, mates, _**family.**_

She couldn't have been gone. He was going to look for Mabel and Chica. He dug his face into his knees, and started sobbing, and loudly.

"Don't worry." Wendy said. "We can find her!"

"We..._sniff_...can?"

Wendy nodded. Then the clock beeped 6:00.

Night 2 down, 3 to go...

to find Mabel and Chica...

and the killer...


	4. Chapter 4-Night 3

**Hi there! It's night 3 and no one has ever really made it this far...except maybe Markiplier and Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Mike Schmidt. Enjoy!**

So, where were we? Oh yeah!

The group made it after a super hot day outside (since Stan forced them to) and working. And they were all sweating (mostly Dipper though).

"Hey guys." Foxy said. He sniffed the air. "Do I smell something?"

Everyone looked at Dipper. "I'll take a shower after the shift!" He shouted.

The clock rang 12:00. Everyone took their positions.

Bonnie would watching the stage, Foxy was watching the Pirate Cove, and Freddy was watching the kitchen.

Pacifica slept, Soos and Wendy would watch the doors, and Mabel...wasn't here.

The phone rang, and a recording came on.

_Hi there! Not many people survive this long._

"He died." Bonnie said.

_So, anyway, how about one of them stories? Well, a man killed 5 kids in a broom closet, blah blah blah, and yeah that's it! Hope I didn't scare ya!_

Beep.

A chill went up Dipper's spine just listening to that, and plus that guy died on the job. He thought about something but was interrupted by a scream. Evil Bonnie was right outside and Wendy slammed the button, and the door shut with a clang.

"You ok Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"I'm fine." She panted. "That was intense though. I need to relax..."

Dipper sighed. Mabel and Chica weren't here, which was the weirdest thing Dipper could imagine.

"If Mabel were here she would say something adorable, like..."

{Mabel and Chica}

"What are we doing here!?" Mabel screamed.

"To do my bidding." A deep man's voice said.

He stepped out of the shadows and the last thing Mabel and Chica remembered was being slapped on the head.

{The good animatronics and gang}

"How's it going guys?" Dipper asked.

"Stage is clear." Bonnie said.

"Nothing cookin' in the kitchen." Freddy said.

"Nothin here mates." Foxy said.

"This is strange." Dipper said. "Usually they'd be roaming around."

"That is strange." Soos said. "Only evil Bonnie is out." No one else.

"AHHHOMIGODEVILCHICA!" Soos screamed and slammed the door shut. Dipper turned on the light and she was still there.

Wendy turned on the light, and could see evil Bonnie's ears (**P.S. I looked on the wiki for FNAF and it said that sometimes you can see Bonnie's ears when you turn on the light and shut the door. So if you play FNAF, if you see Bonnie's ears, IT'S NOT SAFE!)**

Although you could barely see her ears, it's not safe. "Ok, how long do we have?" Wendy asked, worry in her voice.

Dipper peered at the clock. It was 5:55. "Oh my god!" Dipper exclaimed. "We only have to survive for 5 minutes!"

Soos checked the window, and evil Chica was there.

"Ok, how's it going out there guys?" Dipper asked.

"Just fine." Freddy replied.

"Everything's Ok." Bonnie said.

But Foxy never answered. His mic was silent.

"Bonnie, go check the kitchen." Dipper said.

"Ok Sir Dipping Sauce." Bonnie replied. Dippy just glared.

"We have a problem." Bonnie said. "Foxy's gone, and it's 6 A.M."

The clock beeped and all that was remaining of Foxy was his hook.


	5. Chapter 5-Night 4, Part 1

**Hey guys here's another chapter, and this took a while because it's kinda long. And I wanna thank you guys for viewing this story so much last month. It's boosted my spirit a lot. So, enjoy the new chapter!**

The clock rang 12:00 as Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Pacifica entered the office. Now they only had 1 night left to complete work, get their paycheck, and find Mabel, Chica, and Foxy.

"Ok. Here's how it'll go. Wendy, you can sleep."

"Hold up Dipping Sauce. You haven't slept yet. You look super creepy. You should sleep." Wendy interjected.

"Ok then. I'LL sleep, Pacifica and Soos watch the doors. And Wendy, you can use the tablet." Dipper yawned and fell asleep in the chair.

Good Bonie and Freddy came to the office a few minutes later. "We could've sworn there was a secret room somewhere." Bonnie explained. "And that's why we're late, but we found nothing."

"Maybe there's something in Dipper's journal about it." Soos said.

Pacifica lifted Dipper's vest and out dropped the journal with a plop. She picked it up and scoured the pages for an answer. "I FOUND SOMETHING!" She yelled. "It says that he believed that there WAS a secret room somewhere. But that room could be anywhere."

"We need to add everything up." Soos said. "Wait!" Soos reached in his pocket and pulled out a black light. The kind that makes it look like a crime scene in someone's mouth. "Dipper always uses this to find secret writing in the book. That doesn't mean we can't use it."

Wendy shined the light on the page. It read;

_Find the place where the girl selling balloons hides._

_"_What does that mean?" Wendy asked.

They all looked at Freddy. "Well..." He started. "There is a balloon girl that sometimes hides under the desk, waiting for unsuspecting people." Freddy explained. "But you rarely see her. One glance and she's gone."

It was risky, but they were gonna do it. Pacifica cautiously looked under the desk, and to her relief, Balloon Girl wasn't there. There was a latch though. She cautiously pulled it and it lead to a narrow tunnel.

"We're gonna have to go in one at a time." Pacifica said. "And wake Dipper up."

"Let me do this." Wendy said. She took a big breath, and screamed "DIPPER THERE'S ANOTHER MYSTERY!"

Dipping sauce woke with a shock. "There is!?" He exclaimed. "I'm in!"

{In the tunnel}

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Never to stop. "Geez, how long is this gonna go on?" Pacifica complained. "My shoes are wet!"

"We might almost be at the end." Dipper said. "I can see light."

They did reach the end of the tunnel, and there were crates and boxes. They hid behind them, and heard a deep man's voice.

"Once they are out of they way, nothing can stop me!"

They heard a van drive off and they knew the coast was clear. They peered around the boxes and tied up...

was Mabel, Chica, and Foxy. They were unconscious, slumping on each other's shoulders. Mabel had cuts all over her, as if she had been hit a thousand times. Chica and Foxy did have cuts on them, and some more wiring and robo parts were visible.

"I might know what can wake Mabel up, at least." Soos said. He took out some _Smile Dip _and held it up. Mabel sniffed and at the whole thing, wrapper and all. "Smiley...derpiness." Mabel muttered.

Dipper had tears in his eyes. "Mabel!"

He hugged her, and tight.

"Can't...breathe." Mabel gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Dipper said. He let her go. Then Chica and Foxy woke up.

"What happened?" Asked Chica.

Dipper sighed.

"I'll tell you everything..."

{20 minutes later...}

"And that's how we got here." Dipper finished.

"Interesting story, lad." Foxy said. "BUT WE'RE STILL TIED UP!"

Oops.

Dipper and Wendy untied Mabel, Chica, and Foxy, and they heard screeching of tires.

"Hide!" Wendy said.

They hid behind the crates and they man walked in.

"They're gone!?" He yelled. "Freddy 2!

"What is it?" Evil Freddy walked in.

"Go find those troubled kids and animatronics, and terminate them. Forever"

{In the office...}

"We gotta stop that guy." Pacifica said. "He's definitely up to something."

"But we don't know who he is." Soos said. "We didn't see his face."

"He sounded familiar." Dipper said. "But I can't put my finger on it..."

"Who cares about remembering stuff now?" Bonnie cut in. "We gotta stop him. Tomorrow night!"

The clock read 3:00. 3 more hours of this crap (trying to defend yourself from evil animatronics.)

"Geez, I'm tired." Wendy said. "I don't wanna spend any more time of doing freakin' security guarding."

"3 hours will pass." Bonnie said. "Besides, the Golden Freddy hasn't appeared yet."

"Who's..." Mabel started to asked, but something went wrong.

The power shut down.


	6. Chapter 6- Night 4, Part 2

**Heeeeeyyyyyyy guyyyyyysssss we left off when the power went off! *Suspensful music plays* Find out what happens!**

"The power!" Pacifica screamed. "I can't see, or use the Wi-Fi!"

"Calm down." Dipper said. "We're gonna be fine."

But the music box music came on and something flashed on outside. It was evil Freddy. The tune playing was Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone.

"We're doomed!" Mabel said.

The doors couldn't shut, the light wouldn't work, and Pacifica tried so many times to get the Wi-Fi, but it didn't work.

They could hear evil Freddy come into the office, and see his glowing eyes.

He started to jump for them, but good Freddy stopped him, and the two Freddies were wrestling, throwing one another to the ground.

"Go! Save yourselves!" good Freddy yelled.

So the rest of the group ran. Foxy was at the front, then Dipper and Mabel, Soos and Bonnie, Chica and Wendy, and Pacifica was last.

{5 minutes of running later...}

"My feet hurt!" Pacifica whined.

"Maybe if you wore tennis shoes, you would be fine." Wendy said.

"I think we're safe." Foxy said.

"But what'll happen to Freddy?" Chica asked. "He'll be torn to shreds!"

"Those evil animatronics don't play nice." Soos said.

"So let's return the favor." Mabel said with an evil grin.

Dipper (pretended) to crack his knuckles. "Here's the plan..."

{...}

"Hey top hat evil teddy bear!" Mabel yelled at evil Freddy.

"I'm gonna kill you and serve you for dinner." evil Freddy grinned.

"You gotta catch me first!" Mabel remarked, sticking her tongue out.

"After her!" evil Freddy screamed.

When evil Freddy ran out the door, the group and animatronics helped good Freddy get up, and sat him down on the chair. It took all of them just to lift up Freddy, 'cause we all know robots are heavy (no offense to any robots reading this. I'm heavy too). They also had to repair many parts, since evil Freddy tore off his leg, arm, and left ear. And stuffed a sock in his mouth. Who knows where the sock came from.

"We need to track down the other animatronics." Dipper said. "Soos, you stay here and repair Freddy. We'll look for Mabel and the evil guys."

"Ok Sir Dipping Sauce!" Soos said.

"Let's go!" Wendy said.

And they ran out the left door and into the dark corridor.

{...}

Mabel could run no more. She was hiding under a table, shivering from fear. Freddy couldn't catch her, like she said.

But he was looking for her.

"Come out, you little BRAT!" Evil Freddy screamed.

Dipper, Wendy, Pacifica, Bonnie, Foxy,and Chica were watching behind a corner.

"I don't know how long Mabel can hide." Dipper said. "She can hide well, but when she's in trouble, who knows how long she can stay under there."

"Guys, why does it feel like we're being watched?" Pacifica asked.

Wendy turned around. "Because we are!" She whisper-yelled.

It was evil Foxy. Good Foxy turned around a did a perfect roundhouse kick, and evil Foxy was knocked out.

"Just because I've been out of service for years doesn't mean I can't work properly." Foxy said.

"Mabel!" Dipper whisper-shouted. "When he turns around, run!"

Evil Freddy left where Mabel was hiding, and she _ran. _They reached the office, and the 6:00 bells rang.

"Just in time!" Soos said. "Freddy is fixed up!"

"See you guys tomorrow night!" Mabel said.

And the good animatronics waved goodbye, and all 5 humans left the pizzeria.


	7. Chapter 7-Night 5, Final Night

**Night 5?! This is RIDONKULOUS!**

The group entered the office after a very normal day, with creepy letters from Gideon, and the ghost of Quentin Trembly (he fell off a cliff)

"At least you feel better Mabel." Pacifica said. "Even though I don't really think myself as your friend."

"For once she's right." Wendy said.

"Howdy guys." Freddy said. "What's up?"

"Mabel started talking. "Well there's the ceiling, the lights, the ceiling fans, space, the moon..."

"Mabel, maybe it's not the best time, to say what's above us in A FRICKIN' CRAZY EVIL ANIMATRONIC PIZZERIA!" Dipper screamed.

"Dip, calm down." Wendy said.

"Yeah dude, no one likes it when you're ticked off." Soos explained.

"I think I need to go to therapy." Dipper muttered. Then he called stations.

"Freddy and Bonnie would patrol both stage and kitchen, and Chica and Foxy would patrol the halls, in case they had to run quickly to the office, because we don't want anyone to disappear again, right?

"If anyone goes near me, I'll kick 'em in the crotch." Foxy warned.

Chica smiled, and maybe even turned red a little. But I don't think robots can blush.

The clock chimed 12:00 and everyone panicked...sort of. Mostly it was just heavy breathing.

Then everyone screamed.

"Calm down!" Chica yelled.

Everyone froze. The clock read 12:05. But Chica screamed. Evil Bonnie was right outside, and Wendy was closest to the door, so she shut it.

BUT THEN Mabel screamed and slammed the door shut, because evil Chica was right outside.

"Well done Bonnie 2 and Chica 2." A deep voice said.

Then...

The Golden Freddy appeared.

It stood up and took off the mask. A man wearing a purple cap and outfit with glasses was standing there.

"It's the Purple Guy!" Chica screamed. "He murdered those poor children!"

"Yes, and I don't regret it at all." He said.

"Why are you doing this!?" Dipper demanded. "Those kids were innocent!"

{Flashback}

It was August 12, 1987. 5 days ago, the security guard died, who was the Purple Guy's father. He was upset and refused to go to school when it started, and when he did, how got poor grades and was bullied about it. He dropped out of school. But he was very skilled with robotics.

So he attempted to re-create his father by repairing the animatronics to love kids and adults alike. But one of them had a bug and that's when the Bite of '87 happened. They had to shut down the pizzeria, and hire a new repair and technical man. Freddy Fazbear entertainment threw away the Purple Guy's animatronics, and he was upset...and angry. He had be discarded and rejected to many times. So it was his turn to bring sadness and anger to the townsfolk.

He murdered 5 children in a broom closet, and the parents of the children were sad and angry, and they were so overwhelmed by this event they packed their bags and started a new life in other places, and had new children and forgot of their children who were gone.

The spirit of the children went into the suits, and the Purple Guy discarded their bodies. The children's spirits were wiped of their minds, because this was their new life.

Purple Guy ordered them to kill the night guards so he could be owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...and take over the town.

He never became owner though and everyday he got angrier and angrier. Until no one would volunteer to be night guard, he would do this until he would have his way.

{Flashback ends}

Dipper thought about this. He was just like Soos. Soos' dad was always away and never got to see home because he was busy. But in the end, he realized that his real family were his best friends.

"Now, you will be my new animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Purple Guy's said.

"Don't count on it!" Dipper said. "Foxy! Your cue."

Foxy saluted and preformed a perfect uppercut on the Purple Guy.

"Now run!" Soos yelled.

They ran out the right door. Foxy did a roundhouse kick on evil Bonnie, and was knocked out.

"This way! To the Pirate's Cove!"  
{...}

"Come out, wherever you are!" Purple guy yelled.  
p

Foxy peeked out from the Pirate Cove curtain where he would usually come out.

"He's gone."

They all stepped out. (God knows how they can all fit in there.)

"We need to find Freddy and Bonnie." Pacifica said. "They could be in trouble."

"Pacifica, for once, you're acting smart." Dipper smirked.

"Put a sock in it Dip."

{Meanwhile...}

Freddy and Bonnie were searching the stage. They're hoping they could find something.

"Why does it feel like we've been searching forever?" Bonnie complained.

"Dude it's only been like and hour, not six hours." Freddy said.

Bonnie paused and perked his ears.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"I thought it was the 6 A.M. bells." Bonnie said. "But it was nothing."

"Freddy, Bonnie!" Dipper yelled.

They turned around and found their companions.

"The Purple Guy is here, and he's after us!" Mabel whisper yelled.

"Oh man." Bonnie said. "We have to fight him."

"Ah HA!" Purple Guy said. "I have you cornered. Any last words?"

The evil animatronics were behind him.

"Have any spare parts?" Bonnie asked, and kicked his evil counterpart.

And the good animatronics fought the evil ones. Dipper and Mable punched the Purple Guy while Wendy and Soos kicked him. Pacifica attempted to strangle him.

"Freeze!" A voice rang out.

It was the state troopers.

Dipper let go of the Purple Guy,

"This man killed 5 children and attempted to kill us, too!" He said.

"Alright, thank you young man."

And one of the officers handcuffed the Purple Guy, and left the restaurant.

"We'll take care of these animatronics, too." One of the officers said, taking the evil animatronics. "Are these the ones who are causing the deaths?"

"Yes." Dipper said.

And the rest of the officers left the office.

It was 5 A.M.

"We still have an hour!?" Dipper said.

But a bright light shined, and a fairy-like creature appeared from the light.

"I'm Kiku, a sprite created to give anyone in this world a wish! I have sensed that someone here wishes something."

Freddy stepped forward.

"For a long time, we've been locked up here, lonely and sad. We wish...

"For us to be human again."

The humans gasped.

"I can make that possible." Kiku said. "But I can't get your old lives and selves back. You will still be Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, but human."

A bright light shined and that's all Dipper can remember.

{...}

When Mabel woke, she found herself getting up and staring at a blonde haired girl wearing a dress with the apron 'Let's Eat!', and a gray long sleeve shirt under her dress. A small part of her hair was in a ponytail off to the side. She wore long dress socks and Mary Jane shoes.  
"Hi Mabel. It's me, Chica."  
Mabel burst into tears and hugged he as tight as she could.

Everyone else woke up, to find that the other animatronics were human.

Freddy was wearing a tux and fancy black shoes with the classic bow tie and top hat. He had his bear ears, on top of his neat, dark brown hair.

Bonnie has his red bow tie and rabbit ears, and wore a purple dress shirt and black pants. His hair was (strangely) purple.

Foxy had red-orange hair and ears, with a tan-beige shirt with some rips. He had a sash and brown pants, with high boots.

"Thanks guys for helping us get this far." Dipper said.

"No, thank YOU for helping us be human again." Freddy said.

The 6:00 bells rang, and it was time to go.

"Bye guys!" Wendy said.

"We'll visit you again!" Soos said.

And with that said, they completed Five Nighs at Freddy's.

{Epilogue}

The now human Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy continued to preform at Freddt Fazbear 's Pizza. No one knows what happened to the animatronics, but they didn't care.

Dipper, Mabel, Soo, Wendy, and Pacifica earned their paycheck and split the money. They continued to visit Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and visit their new friends.

Since no one was getting killed, people were taking the night guard job, and made friends with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

The End.

**Whew, that took a while, but it's finished! I'll check in every now and then. No sequel, because it's too much work. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8-Author Note

**Hey guys, this is just a quick-ish note, I'll try to make it as short as possible.**

**Thanks so much for the popularity of this story! Ever since it got published, the stats have gone through the roof, at over 4K views! And I'm so happy, and so proud of myself, I will try to work on a more complicated story, just to entertain you guys!**

**And just a side not, please do not follow this story anymore. You can favorite it, but not follow. It is complete and I will not be posting any new chapters. You can follow the author, which is me, but not the story itself.**

**I am working on new and a variety of stories, go go ahead and read them!**

**That's all I wanted to say, and you can go back to your normal life. Eat some ice cream, go on a date, do whatever. C ya!**


End file.
